


It's Not Easy

by last_years_pizza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Haikyuu - Freeform, Oikawa's Girlfriend, Reader-Insert, Romance, School, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_years_pizza/pseuds/last_years_pizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conflict arises at school and you realize how hard it is being Oikawa's girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Easy

"[Name]-chan!" Oikawa screamed, bursting into the nurse's office. The nurse had left, leaving you lying on one of the beds, resting. "What happened?" He asked, frantically.

You could see that your boyfriend was sweating, still wearing one of the practice jerseys, and his volleyball shoes squeaked across the floor as he ran to you. You rubbed one eye with a yawn, "Did you leave practice? You shouldn't be skipping out," you said, holding the bag of ice to your swelling cheek.

Oikawa glared at you. "Practice isn't important right now. What happened? Are you alright?"

You chuckled, sitting up as he sat on your bedside. "I'm fine. One of your fangirls attacked me. Going on about how I wasn't pretty enough to be your girlfriend. Something about her king deserving better, it was kind of hilarious actually. I don't blame her though, I don't think I'm pretty either, but that doesn't exactly justify punching me in the face."

Oikawa gently removed the ice bag from your cheek to see the damage. Hints of black and blue colored your swelling cheek, and he didn't like it. "It looks painful." Well obviously it was, but you smiled at him anyways. You could see the sadness pooling in his eyes as his gaze left you.

"Painful? It's just a bruise. Sorry your girlfriend just got uglier." You smiled again, kissing his cheeks lightly, but he didn't even look at you. "Besides, you should see the other girl." You said with a snicker. "I didn't hurt her physically, but there was mascara running down her face by the time I was done."

"Where is she now?" A slight flare of anger escaped from his deep voice.

"Getting suspended. A student saw her punch me and he went and got a teacher. We both went to the principal's office, but they're still scolding her. They think I should stay home for the rest of the week. And since it's only two days, I think I'll manage." You smirked at your boyfriend, but no matter how much your eyes sparkled and your smile widened, he wouldn't look at you. "Really, there's nothing to worry about, Oika-"

"I'm sorry...I warned you that things like this might happen, and I wouldn't always be there to protect you." You laid back down, and you grabbed his hand, holding it to the cheek that wasn't bruised.

You squeezed his bony fingers in yours, and he squeezed back lightly. You loved him, you loved holding his hand; you were home in his grasp, safe in his arms. "I knew that when we started dating. I knew things like this might happen. You're so popular, there was always the chance...But I don't care. As long as I get to see you every day." You kissed his hand. "And do things like this."

"But it's not fair to you. I'm not worth that much...I'm not worth your pain. I don't think this is going to work."

You sat up. "Oikawa."

"I can't be with you if it means you'll be in danger. I won't watch you get hurt anymore."

"This'll hurt me more, so let's stop talking about it. "

He kept rambling. "This isn't some burden you should bear. This is my fault. I couldn't even protect you from this. I should've been there, I should've..." He stared down at you. "What if this happens again? What if it's worse next time?"

"I can deal with it. I will deal with it." You said, voice threatening to tremble as you looked away.

"I don't know if _I_ can, though."

You looked back at him. He looked hurt. The Grand King looked shaken and shattered and you didn't know what to do. If your positions were switched, you knew you'd be saying the same thing. You wouldn't want to watch him getting hurt because of you. You wouldn't be with him if something like this might happen and it was your fault. But you didn't want to hear any of this.

You looked to your intertwined hands and noticed that he was no longer squeezing back.

You let go of his hand, lay down, and shut your eyes. "Thirty seconds. My eyes will be closed for thirty seconds. And if you're gone by then...well, I suppose that means we're over."

You didn't want this, though. You didn't want to open your eyes and not see him. You didn't want to open your eyes and be in a place where he wasn't there. Where he would no longer be by your side. Where your best friend and favorite person in the _world_ didn't want you, didn't need you. Where you would be alone in this world again.

But how could you keep arguing this? You couldn't. You knew you would've said the same thing. You wanted to stay with him, and he knew that. It was his choice, now, that mattered.

_One, two, three..._

You counted every horrible second in your head.

_Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen..._

You kept counting, dreading the thought that you'd hear footsteps walk away and the door shut. The sound of your heart breaking.

_Twenty seven, twenty eight, twenty nine..._

_Please. No. Please..._

You felt two arms wriggle under your back and a head nestle against your chest, an ear pressed to your heart. Your eyes fluttered open and you raised your head, seeing Oikawa hugging you tightly, eyes shut. "I could never leave you."

You smiled, a tear falling from your eyes. You put the bag of ice down, so overjoyed inside that you didn't feel the pain in your cheek anymore. You sat up completely and kissed his head, fingers looping and twirling through his thick brown locks. "God, I love you...so much." He exhaled gladly, smiling with closed eyes at your gestures.

He sat up, finally, heaving himself onto the other end of the bed. He grabbed you and placed you into his lap, your foreheads pressed together. He kissed you, so delicate and light. When your lips parted, you hugged him.

You were sobbing, he could feel tears soaking into his shirt. "Can I complain?" You asked.

He was surprised for a moment before responding. "Go ahead."

"It's not easy, you know." You said into his shoulder. "Being your girlfriend."

He laughed, the kind of laugh that made you fall in love again every time. "You were never one to do things the easy way."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This fanfic was originally posted on DeviantArt several months ago but I thought I would also post it here so more people could read it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Be sure to comment or give kudos, I really appreciate it!


End file.
